Faryaad
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: "I know you gave him the heart..." he drew in a shuddering breath, "but can I at least have one last kiss?" Sequel to 'This Bitter Taste of You'. Warnings: Drug Abuse, Short Chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I finally decided to get off my lazy but and write this. Well, truth be told I wrote this bit ages ago but it was only collecting dust in my laptop for God knows how long so I figured I should put it up and let you guys bully me into writing some more. Though I have about three more chapters finished at present. Note for new readers. This is actually a sequel to my other story 'This Bitter Taste of You' so you might have to go back and check that out before reading this one otherwise what happens here won't make much sense to you. **_

_**A warning in advance. This story will contain mention and probably scenes depicting drug abuse but that does not mean that I encourage that habit in any way or form. I have never used drugs myself nor would I ever recommend anyone to destroy their lives by doing the same. Whatever you read here has been based on what I learnt watching youtube videos so it might not be all that accurate. **__**With that out of the way.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

He knew he should not have left him alone that night. They had found Sakura, slumped on the floor, staring off into space, a little ways away from the Syaoran's bed. A bed that was empty and cold so the boy had left sometime during the night. That was seven days ago. The days following his second disappearance had seen Kurogane and him going through the streets and the alleys of Infinity whenever they could, looking for him but it was almost as if the teen knew they were looking for him and had hidden himself someplace they couldn't find him.

The princess herself had refused to say anything but from the state they had found her in, Fai knew something had happened between her and Syaoran before the boy had left. What it was… he could not tell. He did not really blame him for leaving but he was not happy that he had to spend every free minute of his time searching for him through the back alleys and the shady parts of Infinity. He wondered for how long would they really search for him. What if they managed to win the tournament without his help and received the princess's feather? Would they leave here without him? Leave him to destroy his life in this pitiful world?

The sky looked like it would start pouring any minute.

"Fai…" The white dimension hopper perched on his shoulder whimpered softly as he ducked down into a dark alley way. He could hear someone getting beat up somewhere nearby but he suppressed the urge to go join the fight. The deals that went down in this part of Infinity. It was best to stay as far away from them as possible.

"I know Moko-chan. I know." He responded quietly, emerging into the slightly lit street. In the dull light of the dying street bulb, he spotted a large dark stain in the cracked pavement, which unsurprisingly enough, seemed like a dried blood stain. It was just as he turned to head back towards the apartment, giving up the search as a lost cause for the day when he heard it. It was a faint, weak cry, but it was a cry that sounded familiar to his heightened vampire senses.

"Fai." Mokona whimpered once more and he hastily turned on his heels, racing towards the alley where he had heard the sounds of one of the gangs beating someone up. His blood froze in his veins at the sight that met his eye when he arrived at the scene. The scent of blood was so thick in the air it was almost suffocating. He held his breath for a while as he drew closer, trying to make out who the victim was. Even though his nose had already identified who it was, he still wanted to be sure.

A cloud shifted overhead, letting the pale silvery moonlight to drift down to the ground. It wasn't enough for him to make out any distinguishing features of the victim but there was no mistaking that messy mop of hair.

"Hey!" he called out, catching the attention of the group of five men that were converged on the curled up form on the ground.

"Be on your way man." One of the men warned him, "A lesson is in progress right now." The other laughed, one of them harshly kicking up the boy curled up on the grimy alley floor making the latter cry out in pain. Fai clenched his fists by his side, keeping his voice level as he smiled icily.

"Yeah?" he quirked a brow, slowly advancing towards the men. "What sort of lesson?"

"This punk borrowed goods from us, but forgot to pay us back." The leader responded.

"It would be in your best interests to step away from him now."

"Why," their leader inquired, "he owe you too?"

"Well too bad blondie. We got to him first." The man that had kicked the boy piped up, "You can have your fun with him once we're done."

His smile turned even colder as he let his claws show.

"I thought I told you gentlemen to step away from him." he said, letting his eye turn to gold as he advanced.

"Damn it! What is it with these sudden freaks showing up every few days boss?" one of them cried as they took note of Fai's sudden transformation.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Let me go!"_ They could hear Syaoran scream in the other room. The princess curled up tighter on her bed, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. Fai's heart went out to the hurting girl. Kurogane was in the room with the boy right now. After Fai had scared off his attackers, he had brought Syaoran back to the apartment, the boy barely coherent and aware of his surroundings. His pupils were dilated and his breathing was heavy, the scent of blood and death hanging about him like a heavy choking cloud, letting the vampire hybrid know that he was high. He had tended to the boy's injuries as he had waited for the ninja to come back. The princess had been asleep in her room. His attackers had knives with them this time and if he had not arrived at the time he had, they might have killed him after they had finished beating him up so it was just Syaoran's luck that Fai had shown up when he had. That boy would have been dead otherwise. As Fai had wrapped the white gauze around the brunette's wounded arm, he had briefly wondered if maybe… that might have been a better choice. It was evident the princess loved his clone. This boy would never be anything more than a replacement for any of them.

Fai doubted he'd ever really be able to treat this boy like he had his clone. He had learnt from his mistakes after all. He had let the clone grow close to him, only to be hurt by him when he lost his heart to his original. After having nearly died at the hands of that boy, Fai did not think he'd ever be able to bring himself to act the same towards this Syaoran. Sure, if he tried really hard, he could always act like nothing was wrong, he _was_ a brilliant actor after all… but there would be no sincerity there and he knew that that would do more harm than good. From the brief amount of time he had actually bothered to spend in this boy's company when he had been himself and not a slave to these chemicals, Fai had been able to tell that this boy was not as naïve as his clone. He would be able to see through his act in an instant. And he knew that this Syaoran did not deserve insincerity. It would be best to try and not let himself get close to him at all.

That would be best for both of them.

"_Damn it! Let me GO! I don't need your fucking help!"_ Sakura let out a pitiful whimper, drawing her injured leg closer to herself as she clenched her eyes. Fai bit his lip, his gaze travelling to the door briefly before settling back on the princess. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" It was a stupid question to ask but he did not have much else to say. Maybe if he got the girl to talk, she'd tell him what had happened between her and Syaoran that night?

"_You think you have a right to decide what's good for me now? Where the fuck was this concern of yours when I was crying out for your help, huh? Leave me alone!"_

She only curled up into a tighter ball.

"Sakura-chan…" he breathed, letting his hand rest on her shoulder.

"He gave it to me…" she sobbed weakly. "H-he gave it to me. H-his heart."

Fai felt his blood run cold.

"He sa-id… I could give it back to Syaoran-kun if I wanted."

He gave her his heart? But if… he did that then… surely the boy knew the consequence of doing that, did he not? Only one them, either him or his clone, could now posses this heart. But the heart would not stay unless the other was…

"_I did not ask you to save me damn it! Untie me!" _

"Oh Fai-san…" she turned around to bury her face in his thighs, her breathes coming in short broken gasps as her warm tears burned through the material of his pants.

"Sssh… It's okay Sakura-chan. It'll be okay." He whispered in a soothing voice as he gently rubbed her back. Deep down, he knew that he was only lying. The boy had sealed his own fate, but he could not bring himself to tell that to the princess, so he merely sat there, murmuring false reassurances in a vain attempt to comfort her.

"_I hate you! Let me go you bastard! I hate all of you!"_

_**A/N: Before you start yelling at me for making him act OOC, remember that Syaoran is not in the right state of mind, he's craving the drug and they've tied him up so he can't get any. This is just him being desperate. Short update, I know. But I hope you liked it all the same.**_

_**Here's the link to the song: Faryaad http:/ www. youtube. com/ **__**watch ? v= 53cQDnkjCio**_

_**(Remove the spaces) **_

_**Here's the translation to the lyrics**_

what is this plead?

what is this madness

that troubles my heart so

be it day or night

or anything else

her memory pacifies me

whatever dreams I had dreamt

found their answers

my hopes come out to play

what a reward I got

it's the same beginning again from where we set out once

was never able to reach my destination

was separated from everyone

everyone calls me the bad guy

my hearts knows not

only God knows where I can find a trace of you

what an attachment

what an atmosphere

your memory haunts my heart

my past has gone by

this moment is my own

somebody please tell me

why are my eyes wet

why has my breath stopped

somebody please pacify me

I found peace only with you

you are my passion

I live on through your memories

it was not my mistake

oh hear you me my beloved

I have lived for centuries without you

why does your shadow taunt/blame me so

our memories question me

why does my heart think from now on

the one I loved more than myself

why do your memories haunt me so?

why do they fight with my heart so?

my loneliness kills me so

this moment that went by, why does it not pass?

what a reward I got it's the same beginning again from where we set out once

was never able to reach my destination

was separated from everyone

everyone calls me the bad guy


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Another update. Hopefully from here on out, this fic will be updated weekly so keep an eye out. ;)**_

He uselessly tugged at the bonds that held him tied to the bed. It had to have been years now since they had bound him here. Why couldn't they let him go? Why were they doing this to him? Why wouldn't they…

His heart thundered beneath his chest, the blood pounding in his ears as his body convulsed. He was covered in cold sweat, his eyes watering so much he could not even see, his nose, stinging. His stomach churned unpleasantly for what must have been the hundredth time. The urge to throw up made him gag as bile rose up in his throat, burning his insides like fire. His stomach was empty, though, so there really was nothing to throw up. But that did not mean that his stomach would settle.

His back, his legs, his arms…everything was killing him. Oh, God. It hurt so much. Everything, every muscle, ever bone, every fucking cell in his body hurt. The pain was too much. He couldn't bear it. He needed a shot. Goddammit! He needed one badly. Garbled words escaped his lips as his body turned and twisted, trying to somehow free itself. His body was feverish, muscles trembling, his breath coming in short, shallow pants and God…the pain!

Just one shot. That was all he needed. A shot. If only he could get out of these bonds. He pulled his arms outward again, not caring as the raw skin under the ties broke, beginning to bleed. He needed to break free. He needed to…he needed to…oh God! He was dying.

He screamed. His bones were shattering, splintering. He couldn't take it. It was too much. Too much…

Why wouldn't they let him go? Why were they keeping him tied down like this?

He screamed again as his back arched off the bed, his legs and arms straining as he pulled at the metal frame of the bed. He was burning. The room…the room was on fire. He was going to be burnt alive! The fire was all around him, its orange, flickering tongues licking at his skin, peeling it off like wet paper towels.

He cried out for help again. Surely they wouldn't leave him here to die, would they? Despite everything, they weren't that heartless… right? He… he couldn't breathe… the edges of his vision began to darken. He couldn't move. His muscles were freezing up, the pain worsening tenfold. His heart skipped a beat every now and then.

He needed a shot… just one shot... he couldn't hold on anymore. Why wouldn't they let him go? He tugged at his restraints again, his body refusing to obey his command as his mind began to shut down.

"Gaaaahhh!" A cry of raw agony erupted from his lips as his world began to fade to black. It hurt to even draw a breath. He couldn't… he couldn't…


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogane gently opened the door and stepped inside Syaoran's room. The brunette was breathing heavily, but his eyes were closed. There was cold sweat shining on his sickly pale skin, his lips parted slightly to breathe.

Five days had passed since the mage had brought the brunette back. After taking care of his injuries, they had both agreed to tie the boy to the bed to clean his system of the drugs. Maybe they'd be able to talk some sense into his head once he was clean. They had all realized their mistakes, and they were all willing to make amends. Kurogane could only hope that they were not too late. The third day had probably been the worse day of it all, the boy screaming so badly that several times Kurogane had made to enter the brunette's room to free him, but the knowledge that he would just go back to the drugs if he let him go was the only thing that kept him in place. He could not let the kid go back to that path of self-destruction that he had started walking on. They may have neglected him for their own selfish reasons, but they were not going to allow the kid to kill himself like that.

Sadly, despite their feelings of guilt at his state, he had been the only one that regularly visited the kid. The mage only came to take care of the boy's wounds on the second day when the skin around his wrists and ankles had started bleeding so badly that the sheets had been painted crimson. The boy had slipped into an irreversible state of unconsciousness at the end of his third day.

"Kid?" he called, seating himself on one side of the boy's bed. As had been the norm for the past two days, there was no response from the brunette. Kurogane refrained from taking in a deep breath to calm his frustrations. The boy's room reeked of sweat, blood and vomit. The sickly-sweet stench of sickness hung in the air like a thick, noxious cloud. Guilt ate away at his heart every time he looked at the pathetic state the kid was in, but there wasn't much he could do for the time being, except hope that when the boy came around, he'd be willing to give them all another chance. They were hoping that he would wake soon, though there had not been any improvements in his state so far. Sighing to himself, he lifted the mug that was filled with water and brought it closer to the brunette's mouth. There was blood caked into the cracks that had formed on his dry lips. Tipping the cup, he massaged the boy's throat to make him drink some of the water, even as a little bit slipped out of his mouth and onto the pillow. Once the mug was empty, he set it aside, picking up a wet washcloth that he used to cleanse the boy's face and arms with, dipping it in the water bowl a few times to moisten it. Picking up the bottle of rubbing alcohol, he dabbed it onto a piece of cotton. He untied the brunette's left wrist and cleaned the wound that had formed there before repeating the process with his other arm and both ankles.

Picking up the tray, he cast one last glance at the boy before leaving the room. His gaze drifted towards the door of the room that was occupied by the princess. It was closed. Just like it had been for the past five days. The girl rarely left the room, if at all. While feeding, the mage had informed him that the princess had been refusing most of her meals these days. He had merely grunted to indicate that he had heard. It wasn't like he did not care for the girl, but she had attached herself to the mage soon after the other kid had left. It wasn't like anything he could say would have made her begin to eat again. His thoughts strayed back to the morning they had found the princess in the kid's room when the brunette had gone missing for the second time. Something had happened that night. He had a vague suspicion the mage knew part of the reason why she was acting this way, but whatever it was, the blond was keeping it to himself.

He cursed under his breath as he set the bowl in the sink and began striding towards the closed door. Damn it all to hell. If he was going to help the kid in any way at all, he would need to know what had transpired between the boy and his princess. If the mage was going to deny him what he wanted to know, then he would just get the girl to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned against the frame of his bed. It had to have been a month now. A month since he had last had a shot. The ninja, the mage, heck, even the princess had each come up to him and apologized for the way they had treated him. He had taken it all with a cool aloofness. Having given up his heart, such things did not really affect him as much as they had before. Despite their promises, all three of them were having trouble treating him any different than they had before. But while their cold-eyed stares had left him depressed and angry before, they just seemed to cause a small twinge of… _something _deep inside of him, now. For some reason, he could no longer bring himself to care about what they did anymore. His emotions had all been numbed over. Though his body still craved its fix occasionally, he no longer wanted to do it to escape. No, it was just a need to him now. They no longer trusted him to be outside the apartment on his own, so it was a need that had remained unfulfilled for an entire month.

Whenever he left, either the ninja or the mage would accompany him. It would have been implausible and rather stupid had the princess joined in his daily guard but as it was, the jade-eyed girl still avoided him as much as she could. He knew the reason, though it no longer bothered him on the level that it had before. But despite his numbed emotions, he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt when she treated him like this. Something had gone wrong with his magic when he had given her his heart. Part of it _still_ remained inside of him, hurting, tugging and clawing viciously at his insides every time the emerald-eyed girl turned away from him. Because his fate had been screwed up since the day he had been born, he was still bothered by her treatment of him. And he was frustrated. The want to escape was becoming painfully unbearable. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep it together. The hunt for her feathers and his duplicate was still going strong.

They had jumped worlds since it all started out in Infinity and the truth of what he had done had come out. Or, well, the mage at least knew what he had done, since the pitying glances shot in his direction whenever the older man thought he wasn't looking seemed to indicate he knew. There had been times when he had wanted to run away from it all, all over again. They wouldn't keep coming after him every time he ran away. They were far more worried about the princess and his clone, after all. But the urge never grew strong enough for him to actually act upon it. He rarely ever talked to them anymore unless they talked to him, and even then he'd keep his answers as short and clipped as possible, his silence serving as a reminder of their hand in his destruction. The ninja and the mage had tried to make things right with him a few times, but without a heart to care for their efforts, things hadn't made any progress on that front. He'd have cared about it all before, maybe even felt a bit happy at being accepted, but now it didn't matter.

He banged his head against the bed frame, the dull thump sounding loudly in the otherwise silent room.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Except for…maybe…her.


	6. Chapter 6

She risked a glance in his direction as Fai helped her off the ground. Mokona had gotten better at landings but sometimes, foreign magic would interfere and they would land roughly. This had been one of those times. Kurogane was already brushing the dust off his clothes, glancing around them with a critical eye, checking the area for any immediate threats. Guilt twisted her stomach into knots as the brunette did not even glance in her direction.

"I'll ask around for a place to stay." He informed them in a detached tone as he turned his back to her and started walking towards the town in the distance. Her fingers subconsciously tightened their hold on Fai's hand, the magician squeezing back in hopes of comforting her. It felt like ages ago when Kurogane had confronted her about what had gone on between her and this Syaoran in Infinity. Given the number of worlds they had gone through in search of her feathers, it could be taken as such. No one brought up the topic of the heart sealed inside her body.

She was still in love with the clone, searching endlessly for _him_ while he was only mere feet away from her. One kiss, that was all it would take to give that heart to one of them. The fact that they had yet to find the one that stole Fai's eye was the only thing that was keeping her from making a decision regarding as to who would be the receiver of that heart. She could always return to its rightful owner but… the way he had looked at her that cold night stilled her thoughts every time she tried to make up her mind about who to give it to. She loved _him_ and he used loved her. She could never love him back and _he _could never love her back… not until _he_ got his heart at least.

He did not deserve to be treated the way they all had treated him. But… she was not as selfless and kind as people thought her to be. She hated herself for it, but she was selfish. And it was because of that selfishness that when he came back to tell them that there was an inn with a few room available in the town, she looked away when his gaze strayed in her direction as she accepted Fai's support to help her walk.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurogane was beginning to hate this journey even more than he had when he had been forced to travel with a group consisting of an overeager, lovesick teenager, a clueless, amnesiac princess and an annoying idiotic mage. He had slowly learnt to accept his companions for who they were as he got to spend time with them and maybe somewhere along the way, even learn to care about them a little. But things started changing in Tokyo. The kid turned into a monster forcing the princess to mature and the mage to become cold and distant. Just when he thought things could not get any worse, the other kid started pulled that stunt with drugs and then his heart.

Now the atmosphere was so suffocating and disturbing he could barely stay in the same room as the others for more than a few minutes without having to stomp the urge of gnashing his teeth or rattling the stupid blond or the princess or the damned kid himself just to make them _say_ something. The silence was maddening and as they kept on traveling through worlds, sometimes finding the princess's feathers and sometimes finding proof of his former student having destroyed the world in search of those lost fragments of her soul, Kurogane slowly felt himself going mad.

Not the type of crazy that would warrant him going on a homicidal rampage but the type of crazy that made him want to scream and kick and punch and break stuff just to break the sickening spell of quiet that had settled over them all. The princess pushed them all to jump world after world in an almost fanatic search of the love she had lost, the mage helping her along every step of the way but it was the silent brunette that unnerved him the most, wordlessly yet efficiently performing his job of helping them locate the feathers or trace the steps of his clone. To say he was not surprised by the way the boy felled any opposition they faced in their various quests would be a lie. The ruthless manner in which he slew anyone that came at the princess with the intention of harming would have put Kurogane's old self to shame. But even as he would watch the life flow out of the twitching, gurgling bodies at his feet, the kid's own eyes would remain blank… emotionless… unaffected.

It chilled him to the core, thinking anyone to be capable of such inhumanity. There were times when the blank eyes were filled with life, no matter how brief those instances might be, making the ninja wonder if maybe there was still something left of that brunette that had joined their group in hopes of being accepted by complete strangers. The emotion would always be the same, a deep unfulfilled longing for the jade-eyed princess whenever the girl was asleep or not looking or on rare occasions startled by the wondrous sights before her but then the kid would blink and it would all be gone, leaving behind nothing but a heartless shell.


	8. Chapter 8

It had to have been over a year now that he had joined their group. Only a few worlds after Infinity, they had all settled into a sort of automatic routine. Fai's job was first and foremost catering to the crippled princess's needs, Kurogane's turned to be that of a bodyguard and his that of a scout, thief, researcher and anything else that needed to be done to retrieve another fragment of her memory. When he had first joined the group, he had known there might come a time when he would have to kill for her sake, but he had always thought that the person on the wrong end of his sword would be his heartless copy. That childish notion was stolen from him when the princess chose the other over him though that did not mean he had not shed blood.

Oh no. He had left more men in bathed in their own blood for looking at Sakura the wrong way than Kurogane would have killed for coming after Tomoyo. The princess had asked him not to kill for her sake once.

"You still have to give that heart to the one you love, Princess," he had replied coldly, turning his back to her keep himself from staring at her heartbroken face, "the least I can do is protect you to the best of my ability so that you may succeed." He had pretended not to notice her sobbing in her room that night even though he had spent the night outside her door with his sword drawn to keep her safe. They had retrieved the feather from a mob boss the very next day and left that world before the mobster's cold lifeless body had hit the ground.

_**A/N: I've realized that you guys liked the prequel a lot more than this one. I only started writing Faryaad because you people wanted more. So what's wrong guys?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Things are finally heating up. The battle that you all wanted to see starts in this chapter.**_

The world they had landed in was being consumed by fire, people screaming in fear as they ran for their lives, children's crying for their mothers, mothers trying to find their children and father trying to protect their families.

"Syaoran-kun…" the princess's tearful gasp had been the only thing that had drawn his attention to the cause of the devastation that ran amuck in that world_._ _He_ stood atop a cliff that overlooked the tiny village, a pearly white feather clutched in one hand, his bloody sword in the other, casting another fiery spell with some help from the magician's stolen eye.

Ignoring the ninja's shouts he had raced past the throngs of panicking people, hurriedly making his way up the cliff face all the while his copy stared at him with dispassionate eyes. The others were following him, he didn't have to look back to know that. He summoned his sword and lunged at his heartless copy the minute he had reached the top.

Swords clashed as magic flickered in the air around them, each parrying and blocking the other's attacks in a deadly dance of glistening blades and lightening paced kicks. He allowed a feral grin to grace his features as he managed to push his copy into a narrow tunnel that had to have been formed in the mountainside by the forces of nature eons ago. His sword flashed through the air as he aimed for the other's heart. This was it. The end of his wretched existence once and for all.

"Don't kill, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura's screamed from somewhere behind him caused him to falter. That was all the time the clone needed to launch a spell that caused the tunnel to collapse behind him just as he retreated deeper into the tunnel. Not wanting to be crushed under the volley of falling rocks, Syaoran followed.

The tunnel ended in an open cavern, patches of light filtering into the open space through holes somewhere up above in the hollowed structure. Under one such patch of light, as though lit up by a natural spotlight, stood his clone. Sakura's plead to not kill the other rang inside his head just as the other took up a battle stance. Even now, after everything he had done for her, she still wanted _him._ Gritting his teeth, Syaoran tightened his grip on his sword, his mind coming to one final decision as he raced towards the other with the intent to kill. Only one of them would come out of this fight alive.

_**A/N: So who do you think will come out victorious? Tsubasa or his Clone? One of them will have to die unfortunately but who do you think will it be? I'd love to hear your thoughts so click on that little button below and leave a review~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I just sorta lost track of everything recently and this story was left forgotten with pretty much everything else but since I've started updating again recently I decided I should put this up too. **_

_**Enjoy~ I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**_

"Syaoran-kun!" she screamed just as the tunnel collapsed in on itself. She felt Fai's cold hands on her arms before she was wrenched out of harm's way and out into the open. "We have to get him!" she shrieked almost hysterically at her remaining companions. "Syaoran-kun, he-"

"There are other tunnels in the mountain," Kurogane interrupted her gruffly, "we'll get to the kids."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Fai assured her kindly, "I can sense my stolen magic in him. We'll find him."

That had been over an hour ago. Now they were travelling through the winding maze of natural caverns, using flashlights to light their way. Mokona had stored several of those away inside it after they had ended up in a world of perpetual darkness a few hops back. Her heart thundered inside her chest, threatening to shatter her ribs with its violent thumping the deeper they went into the tunnels. Finally after what felt like lifetimes past, they arrived at mouth of a cavern lit up by patches of natural light. And there, under one such patch of light, pinned in place by some complex looking spell-work that consisted of blood-red runes tattooed across his pale flesh, lay the brunette. He seemed to be struggling to fight off the spell, with no visible luck whatsoever.

"Syaoran-kun…" she stumbled away from Fai's hold on her arm and staggered over to the boy. There were a few cuts on his arms and one bleeding gash on his shoulder, but it wasn't life-threatening. She heard Fai approach them just as Kurogane scanned the cave for signs of the other brunette.

"Sakura-chan," the magician said softly as he crouched next to her, "you should give the heart to him now before he breaks free."

She cast an unsure glance towards the ninja who was scanning the patches of light and dark with a scowl on his face. Mokona was perched on his shoulder, tiny tears welling up in its eyes as it looked around. She looked back at the face of the one she had found she loved the most, her fingers softly tracing the strong cheekbones before pushing a random lock of hair out of his mismatched eyes. He was still struggling to break the spell, the runes flickering all over his body as he started winning the battle.

"Sakura-chan," Fai warned her just as Kurogane cursed and raced towards the other end of the cavern. She followed his path with her eyes, her own widening a fraction of an inch as she made out the motionless form lying in a dark patch. It wasn't moving.

"Sakura-chan!" the magician brought her attention back to the brunette just as the first of the runes started to dissolve into nothingness. Her mind made up, the princess lurched forward, closing her eyes as her lips crashed into Syaoran's.

A sudden warmth enveloped her whole being, slowly drifting towards the spot that connected her to the brunette. The other thrashed beneath her for a little while as the magic started leaving her body and drifted into the others.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I totally forgot that I still had one last chapter to put up for this fic. I'd like to thank for Jack of the Void for dropping me a review and reminding me of this story. They asked me an interesting question regarding the whole Sakura receiving Syaoran's heart for keeping until the final decision was made and since I couldn't answer them view PM, I figured I'd leave a reply here. They said ' **_since the Clone seems to understand Syaoran's emotions when he has the heart, would Sakura then understand Syaoran's emotion when she receives it as well? I have to admit, I  
>didn't exactly understand who she chose in the end, either.'<em><strong> The way I see it, I think that the clone's emotions were his own. It was only Syaoran's heart that helped him sort of tap into these emotions but the emotions that the clone felt were something that existed inside him since the beginning. The connection he had to them was cut off when Syaoran got his heart back so to answer your question, Sakura won't be able to understand what R. Syaoran feels either even if she does carry his heart inside her. As for who she chose, it becomes quite clear in the first paragraph of this chapter so I won't be saying that here. ;) This started out as a 'what if' thing after a discussion with one of my friends and then the bunnies got wild and then they evolved into a complete story but I'm glad you enjoyed it all the same. If you have fun reading about how characters struggle in difficult scenarios and how they deal with difficult situations, I think you might enjoy reading my other story 'Broken'. You can check out the summary on my profile. Feel free to browse through the rest of my stuff as well. ; ) ;) in case you are wondering, yes, I do tend to advertise shamelessly at times. xD''<strong>_

"Sakura." He heard his own voice call her name from the other side of the cave.

"Kid," Kurogane was crouching next to him, concern, regret and pity plastered all over his features and he closed his eyes to avoid looking at the man's face. Something warm and wet spilled down his cheeks, shocking him to the core. Ever since he had given his heart away, he had not been able to shed a single tear but now as the princess had given his heart to another, he found himself crying. Pain shot through his body, making him want to curl in on himself as he struggled to draw in another choked breath.

"Sa-kura…" he murmured, hearing footsteps approach him.

"Syaoran-kun… I'm sorry." He forced himself to open his eyes just as she sat down next to him, her pretty face, glistening with tears in the light that bounced off a shallow pool of water near him.

"Don't be…" He coughed weakly, shaking his head a little as the world spun around him in circles. "Hime."

"Manju, call the witch." Kurogane was ordering gruffly, "He's dying."

"No," he rasped, oddly reminded of the time when the ninja had tried to save Fai's life. "Don't… don't call Yuuko-san."

"Kid," the ninja growled advancing towards him in an almost predatory manner before he was stopped by Fai. He found himself smiling a little as the blond shook his head at the red-eyed man and the other stilled.

"The heart won't stay with him for long, if…" he gulped, "I'm alive."

His Clone's face was painted with regret and misery though he caught a hint of gratitude there as well. _He_ was made for her. Of course he'd be happy to be reunited with her.

Syaoran struggled to keep a bitter smile from forming on his lips as he looked back at the princess. His Sakura… no… _His_ Sakura. She was not his anymore. He probably lost the chance to have her when he turned back time.

'_The price to save her life,'_ the Time-Space Witch's words echoed distantly inside his head, _'is your relationship with the Princess.'_

He now knew the question had been directed towards him just as much as it had been towards his copy. Of course, he was the one to pay to complete price for it for he was the one that had broken the taboo. He reached out towards her with numbing fingers, smiling a little when her warms hands grasped his own.

"I know you gave him the heart," he drew in a shuddering breath, "and I wish you both a happy life… I know I lost you the day I hesitated to take your hand but… but…" he inhaled shakily, choking a little on a cough that bubbled up his throat, "before I die… can I at least have one last kiss?"

"… of course, Syaoran-kun." The addition of that suffix to his name stung a lot more than the sword that had pierced his stomach. Her soft lips were pressing against his own before he could gasp out another request to be called by just his name. Only a moment later, the princess had drawn away and the bitter smile he had been fighting so hard to keep at bay finally made its appearance.

"You're too cruel… hime-sama." Shock flashed across her face at his words, just as darkness began encroaching the edges of his vision again, "A kiss… something meant just for me… that was all I asked for… but that would be breaking the terms of my price… to save your life, wouldn't it? It's okay… it's not your fault you can't grant me that final wish… it's all mine."

Her tears were warm, almost scalding against his skin as he blinked, struggling to keep her face in his blurry line of sight. It was a lost cause as all he could see was a vague mix of flesh, jade, pink and auburn.

"I don't blame… any of you for what happened to me…" he murmured, giving up on trying to make out Sakura's face in the dull world around him, "not hime-sama, not Kurogane-san, Mokona or Fai-san… Not even my other self… I tried to win you back… but I guess… you didn't want me."

He was fading away, he knew it. He was so cold. So tired. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and rest. He had lost. He had failed. The journey that had started fourteen years ago, was drawing to a close now. Not because the destination had been reached but because the traveler, the traveler had lost the will to carry on.

In an unnamed world, far, far away from home, surrounded by people who never truly thought of him as a person worthy of their time of the day, Li Syaoran closed his eyes and breathed his last breath, never to move, never to speak again.

_**A/N: I'm thinking about doing an epilogue for this story featuring how Syaoran's death would affect what is left of the group though this was supposed to be the end of story itself. The epilogue mainly depends on whether you guys want one or not so drop me a review and lemme know. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: So…. It took me a long time to finally get my plunnies up to the task of writing that epilogue I promised you all but it did happen luckily for you all. And since my plunnies never do listen to me, the epilogue might actually be a two chapter thing instead of one final chapter so that'll be more for you to read ;)_**

"I know you gave him the heart," Sakura watched him gasp, struggling to draw every single breath as he looked up at her, fingers growing cold in her grasp as life continued to seep out through his wounds, "and I wish you both a happy life…" she felt like the lowest of beings. How could he still wish her that? After what she had just done. She knew he must have thought she might fall back in love with him and return the heart to its rightful owner but she had gone and given it to his clone. She might has well have torn it right out of his chest.

"I know I lost you the day I hesitated to take your hand but… but…" images of a life she had not gotten a chance to relive flashed through her mind even as he cough and gagged. She tightened her hold on his hand though she wasn't sure if he even felt the comforting gesture. She was such a hypocrite. Trying to comfort a dying boy, the boy who had literally given all he had for her sake and still failed to have her love in return. Her heart ached at the thought of the pain she had brought him. And yet, even now, she only held his hand to alleviate her own guilt. "before I die… can I at least have one last kiss?"

"… of course, Syaoran-kun." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Not even pausing to fully comprehend the meaning of his dying wish, she leant forward, pressing her lips against his in a mockery of a kiss. Only a heartbeat later, she had drawn away, trying not to let the guilt show on her face.

He saw right through her, even as he lay dying, a tiny, pained smile making its way to his face as he looked up at her. Despite her best efforts, she was suddenly reminded of that night in Infinity where he had truly given his heart to her and left them all for good.

_"Don't fool yourself into thinking you care, Princess. You hate me."_

_"You're asking me to stay, but honestly, tell me… Is it that you want me to stay or because you're just being reminded of the time he left?"_

_"…Fourteen years of my life. Fourteen fucking years of my life…I gave up them up without a thought. My freedom, my soul, my body… my heart…"_

_"That heart you mentioned? It was _mine_. _I _gave it to him."_

_"There. Even my heart is yours. Give it back to _him_ if you want."_

And that was exactly what she had done. She had given the heart back to the boy she loved, instead of the boy who loved her.

"You're too cruel… hime-sama." She couldn't help but gasp at that, even as his breathing grew shallower still. The fact that he had addressed her not only as princess but with an honorific attached to it as well made her realize just how badly she had damaged their relationship. Not that there ever was one between them in the first place. Images of a lifetime she could not remember having lived flashed before her eyes once more. _That first meeting at the reservoir. The seal of death. Watching birds on top of the tower. Celebrating her birthdays with him by her side. Holding him close. Him smiling at her, holding her han-_ no! those were not her memories. They… they couldn't have been.

"A kiss… something meant just for me…" he struggled to breath and yet he still kept talking. He "that was all I asked for… but that would be breaking the terms of my price… to save your life, wouldn't it?" why? Why was he still speaking? He should be trying to conserve his strength! "It's okay… it's not your fault you can't grant me that wish… it's all mine."

_He brought her so many gifts from his travels, drinking in the sight of her with that melancholic gaze when he thought she wasn't looking, her fourteenth birthday, the seal activating, pain, pain, pain and then… nothing. _

She couldn't stop the tears that suddenly streamed down her face.

_I can turn back time for you. Are you prepared to pay the price?_

_I am! Just save her!_

_You will lose everything. Are you still willing?_

_Save her!_

_Will you give her up to save her life?_

_I'll do anything, please! Just save her!_

"I don't blame… any of your for what happened to me…" she was pulled back from the torrent of memories crashing into her by the sound of his voice, "not hime-sama, not Kurogane-san, Mokona or Fai-san… Not even my other self… I tried to win you back… but I guess… you didn't want me."

'No, that's not true.' She wanted to say but wouldn't that be a lie? Here he was down to his last breathes and she still couldn't stop lying to him. Couldn't stop hurting him.

"Sy-Syaoran…" she hiccupped, tightening her grip on his fingers, wanting to apologize for everything she had put him through but the next words died in her throat when his body went completely limp, head sliding off to one side as the last of his breath escaped his broken body.

**_A/N: Please drop me a review and share your thoughts. What would you guys like to see. I won't be repeating the scene of his death in anyone else's point of view but Sakura's needed to be done. So if you have any thoughts on what you want to happen now that Syaoran is dead, feel free to share and I'll see if I can fit that in since I'm still writing the last half of this epilogue ;)_**


End file.
